A Life Repurposed
by Whicker
Summary: Murphy returns for the date she thought was to come.   Huge spoilers for Changes      rated T for character death, language, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**First time playing in Jim's World, all the players and setting are his, I am just putting my spin on what may or may not happen. Huge Spoilers for changes. **

**Please Review and let me know what you think. My first posting.**

The dress was a bit much, she thought as she got out of her car. But what the hell, he'd seen her in one before. Besides, she knew he had liked the look of her legs in it. The high heels made a strange hollow click as they struck the weathered planks of the dock. The boat was moored at the very end, a hell of a jaunt in high heels so she maintained a leisurely pace. Adding a slight sway to her hips. practicing more than anything, she thought, there's no way the pig will be ready. Her thoughts are broken as he emerges from the confines of the boat, Ducking his head to avoid knocking it off on the overhead. It's still a ways off but she can make out the bandaged wrapped monkey on the shirt. The words are blurred but she knows there will be some stupid saying on. He turns around slowly his hand over his eyes, staring at the City

My city, she thinks; before correcting herself. It wasn't hers anymore; no, that irritating ass in IA had made sure of that. Her sister helped too. Marrying her ex-husband did nothing to endear her towards this city. A constant reminder of the losses in her life; be that friends, innocents, or careers. And so here she was, walking towards the only good thing left in her life. The only anchor she had left to this city, one she knew would hold fast no matter how rough the seas might get. Remembering to walk she resumes her pace. Her eyes falling to his chest again. Trying to discern the words on the shirt, a hopeless exercise, it is entirely to far, but it allows her to avoid thinking about "later".

The sudden red cloud that puffs out from his chest startles her. His body turning to look at the red splatter of blood, His Blood, against the wall of the cabin. She watches as he begins to fold. Suddenly the heels do not matter and she is sprinting down the dock as He continues to fall back, striking the gunwale and slipping over into the cold waters of the lake. NOOOOO! she screams as she closes the last 100 feet to the boat, both heels lost in the flight with little notice from her. Springing off the edge of the dock she dives into the water, a rapid scissor kick propelling her lithe form towards the body. "No! Do not think like that. He's fine. He's going to be fine" she tells herself. Reaching him she wraps an arm around his chest and begins to drag him back to the boat. Struggling with the weight she reaches the railing and manages to push him onto the back of the boat before hauling herself out of the water.

Turning him over the words on the shirt stand out in the blood drenched blue "Slow Learner", the hole is right between the words, a perfect hole that shatters her world. The blood is streaming out, while his chest lays still and unmoving. All bad signs her training screams. She begins CPR anyways, the motions quick and hurried, skill sacrificed for the urgent need to do something, anything to help him. She calls his name as she pounds on his chest. Over and over again she calls out for him. Urging him, begging him to come back to her. The blood bubbles out of the wound with each compression, soaking the deck, her dress and covering her hands. It's dark and sticky and cold. The hours pass by and the sun begins to set and yet she pushes on. Her shoulders burn and ache but she refuses to give into the fact that he is gone.

The feeling of a firm hand on her shoulder brings her out of her fog, the touch is excruciating and she could scream. If she cared. "Karrin, he's gone. Let Them take him, karrin.". She recognizes the voice of Michael Carpenter, former Knight of the Cross, still one of the greatest men in the world. "the greatest now that he is gone" some small part of her mind moaned. She felt the blanket fall upon her shoulders. Felt the same gentle strong hands lift her up as the ME's began to lift Him on the stretcher, and allows the hands to guide her away before the world fades to black.

She awoke in a room of pale blue, covers piled up to her neck, a soft pillow beneath her head. The pillow was wet of-course. Soaked as a matter of fact. She pondered over this for a moment as she lay in the foreign bed. Trying to remember what had brought her here. They had survived she remembered that. They had saved the girl. She had dropped her off at Saint Mary's before she called Stallings, and found out what she already knew. Then headed out to see the pig, they had made plans to go out.. That part had seemed like a dream then, and still did. Then she had arrived early to pick him... The waves crash inside her head as the memories come flooding back. The blood, the cold, the tears, the ache, the gut wrenching pain of it all. He was gone.

**I know it is short but be sure I will add to it as soon as possible, I intend for this to be a lengthy story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for placing this little attempt at fiction on your favorite lists! And I apologize now for how short this one chapter is. It couldn't be helped as I wanted to avoid writing a chapter that dealt with more than one emotion at a time. please bare with me and if you have any suggestions or ideas for where you would like this to go feel free to drop it in a review or mail. I have most of it all planned out but have plenty of wiggle room left in there.**

He was gone. Her eyes fell down to her hands. They were clean, though she couldn't remember washing them. Still she had that cold, sticky feeling between her fingers. She rubbed at them anyways. Then she started scraping them. Reopening the wounds she had received last night and creating new ones. As her own blood began welling out of the wounds she began to lose herself further. The pain bubbled back to the surface and the tears began to fall freely. Saltwater mixing with the blood in the wounds stung. She felt the pain but it was so little compared to the pain in her heart and soul that it held no importance to her.

"GOD DAMN YOU FOR TAKING HIM FROM ME!" she screamed at the blue walls, the house and the world. Her vision further blurred as she lost herself in waking grief for the first time. She heard the door open, felt the vibrations of padded feet against the floor, and braced herself as tender arms wrapped around her. She was lost within her own grief and was unable to differentiate between her own sobs and the sobs of the young woman whose arms encircled her.

After what seemed an eternity both women were able to pull themselves together enough to speak. "He's really gone, isnt he?" Molly asked. "Yes Molly he is." She replied. "What do we do now?" the young woman asked. God I wish I knew she thought, I never imagined a time when he wouldn't be there. She had always seen him as a constant, a force for good that was unshakable. He had already survived so many things she had long lost the real belief that something could take him. It wasn't right, it was an imbalance that demanded correction.

Then Karrin felt it well up. She remembered this feeling, it had been years since she had embraced it though. Not since she lost her command and her lieutenant's badge had she felt this convicted about something. There had always been the doubt of failing since those days. But not at this. NO this time she would succeed. "We find the bastards. We find him, her, them. We find them and avenge Harry. And God save anyone who gets in our way." she raised her head to look the female wizard in the eyes, "Are you in?"

**Next UP! The women prepare for war. **


End file.
